


Your Song

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: A seaQuest Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen music video.





	Your Song




End file.
